


Shower

by The_Black_Cat



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry it sucks, Just some mild smut I guess, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Well not really porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Cat/pseuds/The_Black_Cat
Summary: Showers are just their thing...





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> First of all, I'm sorry if this sucks, I haven't written smut in a long time and I honestly don't even know how and why I wrote this one. It was one in the morning and I couldn't sleep and I just wrote it. I was quite self-conscious about it, to be honest. But I've been inactive for almost a year, and I thought 'what the hell, just do it', so here it is.  
> I'm not a native English speaker and I don't have a beta (not for lesbian sex, anyways), so there's bound to be mistakes, which I apologize for in advance.  
> I would love it if you left your kudos and comments on this work, they make my day, your support would be amazing and it might prompt me to write more, either more chapters for this or more stories, whichever you'd want.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Beca smiled, almost absentmindedly, as she entered the shower. She loved hot showers in the night. They were relaxing and comforting and private and definitely in her list of top ten favorite things to do. She looked around, at the latte colored tiles and the white sink and the bathtub and the shower, and she couldn’t help but feel at home. Because this was her home. The Bellas’ house was her home. It was safe and comfy and sometimes a tad bit crowded, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. It was hers. Theirs.

She hummed as she took her favorite towel out of the cabinet and placed it on the edge of the bathtub. She continued humming as she opened the shower tab to heat up the space before she even considered crawling in, and she still hummed when she stepped into the small, now steamy, space in the corner of the tile covered walls.

She loved these moments. They were so calm, serene. She could think and feel whatever she wanted. She didn’t have to be the co-captain, the rebel with loads of eye-liner, the DJ… in these warm, private moments she was just Beca.

“…bulletproof, nothing to lose…” she sang as she ran her hands over her body. The hot water was falling onto her back, relaxing the tensed knots formed by though day of school and practice. She then opened the bottle of her shower gel, leathering herself up with thin layer of whitish foam and the scent of pomegranate, vanilla and lavender. “…I am titanium….” She continued her singing as she turned around, letting the hot stream fall onto her chest, taking the foam of the soap with it. She would have hummed in appreciation at the warm, relaxing feeling, if she wasn’t busy singing.  

If she wasn’t busy singing, she would’ve also noticed that the door, which she had left so carelessly unlocked, opened, then closed, and their locking mechanism clicked under the force of the key being turned around. But, since she was in the shower, she was singing and enjoying being Just Beca, she didn’t pay any mind to her surroundings, therefore she couldn’t have possibly hear all that. Hence the almost heart attack she got when the plastic door of the shower rolled to the side and suddenly there was another body in there with her.

Turning around, she quickly tried to cover herself up, yelling out a quiet “dude!” in the process. There was a laughter in the bathroom, echoing in the warm, humid air, and Beca was suddenly very, almost painfully aware of who it was that interrupted her shower. And, of course, as she gazed upon the person, she saw that she was right. There stood Cloe, in all her naked, shameless, beautiful glory, pale skin already glistening with the small droplets of steam, red hair falling wildly all over her shoulders, huge smile/smirk on her face and sky-blue eyes shining with laughter, mischief and something that Beca didn’t have the time to dwell upon.

“Oh my God! Chlo, dude, get out!”

Chloe, however, just kept on laughing, chuckling, really, and it was the cutest damn sound Beca has ever heard. She even considered, not for the first time since she got to know the overexcited puppy that was Cloe Beale, if she could make a recording of that laugh.

“Don’t you think it’s funny how we tend to find ourselves in a shower together?”

“I think it’s creepy,” Beca managed to let out.

“You were singing Titanium, right?”

And the tiny brunette couldn’t help but stare at her best friend, because, seriously?! “Ae you trying to make it look like our first shower together, or is it just a coincidence?”

Cloe smiled, wide and bright. “You started it. But, to answer your question, no, I’m not trying.”

“Right…” Beca let out a breath. Cloe was suddenly close, very close, and she wasn’t sure how the redhead managed to move so close to her. The smile, the eyes, the presence of Cloe was suddenly too much. She pressed herself into the wall behind her, a very cold wall, mind you, and she wondered, for the umpteenth time, how she manages to be with this creature most of the time without having a heart attack. Because seriously, it seemed like Cloe was getting a kick out of getting Beca in situations like this one.

Cloe just kept smiling, her head lowered slightly, her eyes on Beca the whole time.

“So, can you just- ehmm…” Beca tried to say, but her voice betrayed her.

“I though we could share the hot water,” Cloe said calmly, cheerfully, as she stepped even closer to Beca, and into the spray of water. It took the brunette a moment to get her thoughts moving again, since they seemed to protest at the close proximity of the goddess in front of her, and another one to put the pieces together. They were the only ones in the house. All the girls were away, home or, in some cases, at their significant other’s house, for the holidays, which meant that the heater settings were changed, which in turn meant way less hot water.

“Seriously, I’m nude,” Beca protested, stressing the point with wrapping her hands tighter around herself.

Chloe looked over her, not-so-briefly, and quickly dismissed her with a: “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Chloe, I mean it. Get out.”

But she didn’t. Of course she didn’t, this was Chloe for crying out loud!

“I’ve been thinking,” Chloe says in a conversational tone of voice.

“Yeah?”

“And I think that we…” she stepped even closer, and Beca wanted to accuse the wall behind her of treason because it didn’t give her more space she could curl into, “…have been dancing around this for way too long.”

“H-huh?”

“Look at me, Becs.” And Beca did, because how could she not? “Look me in the eyes and tell me that you really want me to leave. Tell me that you don’t want me here, and I’ll go.”

This was it. Her chance. She just had to say the words and she would have the shower for herself and she could be Just Beca again, and… and then she realized, with a sudden clarity, that she still could be Just Beca. It didn’t matter that Chloe was there, because Chloe already knew her, in her ‘Just Beca’ state and otherwise.

She gulped. This was her chance, yes. Her chance to get what she’s wanted for almost three years. Who she’s wanted. It was right here. She just needed to reach her hand out. But she couldn’t, could she? Because she was Beca the Awkward, Beca the Uncomfortable, Beca the Distant… she couldn’t just reach out and kiss Chloe. It never was that easy.

Except… she was in the shower with the girl she’s been pining after for the last two and half years, very much naked, and neither of them was running for the hills, and maybe, just maybe, she could be Just Beca and just do what she wanted to do and…

And then there were lips on her own and her hand was in the red locks and water was falling down on both of them and it was the best damn feeling in the whole world. She didn’t know who initiated the kiss, didn’t know who was leading it, how or why. But she was kissing Chloe and nothing’s ever felt this right before. Her lips were soft on Beca’s own, her movements slow, delicate, precise and confident, and the brunette was already hooked.

Then there was tongue in her mouth, soft and strong and so amazing, doing things to her own tongue that had her head spinning and her body relaxing against the still cold tiles behind her. Hands roamed, bodies pressed together and the time stood still. It was just them. Just Beca and Chloe in the shower.

Chloe’s mouth moved to Beca’s neck and the brunette had to bite her lip keep herself from moaning. The redhead’s hands moved to Beca’s back, caressing the skin there, slowly massaging their way down to her hips. And then there was a thigh between her legs, pressing deliciously against her core, and that tongue was in her mouth again and she was in heaven. Her hips moved against the thigh, dragging her clit on the soft, porcelain-like skin. Her knees buckled at the sensation, her belly burned, her whole body buzzed with energy.

And then there was a hand on that thigh and the fingers were sliding over her folds in that delicious way that made her tingle all over, and Beca’s hips gained speed with their thrusts, because it all just felt so, so fucking good.

“I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose…” Chloe started singing softly into her ear as her fingers found their way into Beca, and the brunette let out a moan. Her hips sped up even more, helping Chloe’s fingers slip in and out of her in a rhythm that matched the song, her head fell back against the wall, one of her hands fisted a handful of red hair while the other was holding Chloe’s, their fingers intertwined, making their connection that much more intimate.

“Chloe-, “ Beca breathed out when her thighs tried to close, for just a second, under the force of the spasm that took hold of her body. “Chloe, I’m so close…. So close…”

“…fire away, fire away…” the redhead kept singing as though her hand wasn’t doing the most sinful of things. Her fingers curled upwards, at first only slightly, then with more force and precision, as the searched for that spot on Beca’s front wall.

“Fuck, right there, baby, don’t stop, don’t stop, babe, yes, keep going, yeah, oh yes…”

Neither of them really knew what was being said or who said it. The only thing they knew was that when Beca was hit by her orgasm, she couldn’t keep still for the whole duration of it, bucking into Chloe’s fingers and shuddering with every wave of pleasure that crashed into her.

“God, Chloe, I love you so fucking much…”

Chloe smiled that wide, sunny-bright smile of hers and although completely spent, somewhat sore and amazingly satisfied, Beca couldn’t help but smiled, too. Yes, they have been dancing around it for far too long. And it felt amazing to finally say it.

“I know,” Chloe said in a low voice. She nuzzled into the crook of Beca’s neck, holding the smaller girl close to her, under the spray of hot water. “I love you, too, Becs.”

It felt good to hear it, too.


End file.
